Hitsuzen
by OneGiantLeap
Summary: A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and all other causalities would necessarily create different results...Luna foresaw her counterpart's demise. The only option was to send the one she trusted most to her. To the Dimensional Witch. HP/Xmen/TsubasaResevoirChronicle/xxxHolic


HP (post everything)/ X-Men (1-3 and beyond)/ Clamp

Prologue: All is Hitsuzen

* * *

Carefully, he traced the brush smoothly across her naked body, forming intricate patterns spiraling from her navel. The room was dark, and lit only by the new moon outside. The air was heavy, despite the autumn wind blowing in from the window.

The woman lay on the lone slab in the center of the room, hands at her side, and her body still as the stone itself.

"Harry…" the aged woman murmured equally as careful as the man holding the brush. She tried not to shiver against the hair of the brush touching her body. Even one tiny movement out of place would have devastating consequences. But she knew nothing would happen. "It's nearing…"

"Hush, love. I'm almost done," Harry whispered back reassuringly. Nonetheless, he picked up the pace with a sense of growing urgency. He took a breath, trying to calm his beating heart, while keeping a steady flow of magic into the brush.

From the navel to her chest, entering the center of her bosom, around, then under, between, and up again. The woman held back a moan. Harry gently guided the brush to her right shoulder, then down to her elbow, then to her palm, and back up the length of the arm. He mirrored the design on the other half of her body. Without lifting the brush, he painted it over her left cheek, across the bridge of her nose, and down the right cheek. He traced the cheekbone down to her chin, and immediately up to her forehead. He finished with a flourish. A certain symbol constructed of a triangle, a circle, and straight line down the middle. He lift the brush and stepped out of the magic circle that enclosed the stone table. He walked into a smaller circle that was lain down in tangent to the bigger one.

"Luna…" Harry whispered gravely.

"It's about to begin," Luna closed her eyes. She knew what was about to transpire. Because she Foresaw it. Because it was Hitsuzen. This was all to end the cycle that shouldn't have begun. It was to help the group that traveled through dimensions and time break the hold that _that_ Man had over them.

Harry fell silent, eyes focused on the beam of moonlight that was about to the center of the magic circle. As soon as the moonlight touched Luna, the magic circle flared into life. Luna gasped from the sudden pull of her magical core. All her magic seemed to rise out of her navel, and formed an archaic language that streaked across the room towards Harry.

He moved his hands methodically in the air; weaving the magic sent from Luna into his own with his left hand, and then tracing out the spell with his right. Harry began reciting the Forbidden spell that Luna found in the deepest recess of The Room of Requirement. This was the spell that was supposed send him, and only him, to the one person of all the Dimensions, that will help them save everything.

"Luna! I lov-." Was all he could make out before the magic took hold of him, and melted him away.

Luna fought against the sudden weight on her eyelids, and instead let her sight linger on the spot where her lifetime partner had stood. She smiled softly, before succumbing into the embrace of the darkness, the rise and fall of her chest, no more.

_____There is not such thing as coincidence in this world. The only thing is Hitsuzen._

* * *

So how is it? I know, it's short, but I'm not use to writing long pages and pages of significant fanfiction. You should see me struggle with just a five-page essay for English. It's almost incredible that I passed my English class first semester! It's just the prologue, so I'll work harder for the next chapter.

Anyway,honest opinions are appreciated, and even a simple "It's nice, good job!" will give me the warm fuzzies.


End file.
